A problem which arises in projectiles of this type resides in the construction of these interlocking means which must be such that, from the mechanical point of view, the projectile may behave, when it is fired more especially by a weapon with rifled barrel, as a monobloc projectile.
Another problem which arises in projectiles of this type resides in the arrangement of its rear body which must be connected to the case and which must cooperate, once firing has been initiated, with the barrel of the weapon.